


Altered Reality

by shady5881



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shady5881/pseuds/shady5881
Summary: Grasping Chaos Emerald tighter a lonely idea crossed her mind.She knew that it was the worst idea she got in while but damn, did she wanted to at least try.There will probably appear ships/pairings but it's not the main thing this story focuses on.There will be scenes with some blood, but I'll write warning and after that a quick summary of what happened without bloody/violent parts.





	Altered Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Grasping Chaos Emerald tighter a lonely idea crossed her mind.  
> She knew that it was the worst idea she got in while but damn, did she wanted to at least try.
> 
> There will probably appear ships/pairings but it's not the main thing this story focuses on.  
> There will be scenes with some blood, but I'll write warning and after that a quick summary of what happened without bloody/violent parts.

A wolf-bat hybrid silently watched battle between two armies while leaning on damaged railing of balcony. Setting sun created reddish orange that seemed nearly unnatural. It was late summer, if this war didn't start, children would be playing in front of this majestic temple that was now nothing but ruins. 

,,Commander, we are losing..." The voice caused hybrid to flinch as her hears perked up and her eyes widened while her pupils dilated. Wolf-bat turned around to see lizard covered in scratches and few bigger injuries. The expression of wounded woman said something that was undescribable by words, mixed emotions in her eyes were sending message, calling for help. 

But nobody would be able to provide the needed help, world was simply too cruel. Hybrid quickly examined lizards wounds, none of them seemed to be fatal.  
,,Tell them to retreat. We... We can't win this." The voice of hybrid cracked. The things she fought for changed from gold-polished idea to ashes in span of few days. The lizard nodded and rushed down the stairs. Hybrid followed. Not as fast as lizard, after all, her leg did still hurt after one of enemy soldiers shot her with arrow.

As she walked down cracked and unkept stairs, her hand brushed againist wall. It was cracked and looked like it will fall any second. She finally reached the bottom. She expected anything, but that. White flag lied on the ground, bloodied and torn. Soldiers of enemy were attacking the last survivors. She didn't hear anything. No scream when one soldier stabbed already wounded lizard into her stomach. No clanking of dropped sword when another one decapitated bat that was holding against four enemies. 

Hybrid walked forward, she still was unable to see the main battlefield. None of enemy soldiers seemed to even see her. She felt like she could wave her hand in front of their face and nothing would happen, but he kept walking.  
Finally, she climbed up a small hill that was blocking her view. The plain in front of her was littered with corpses, both her allies and enemies, she saw no difference right now. Sun, now nearly away from sight, sent last warm rays in their direction before it finally disappeared. 

And here she stood, staring at the death and no tears in sight. She lost her allies, friends and even family. But it didn't matter to her. Suddenly, pain surged from her chest. She looked down and had seen tip of thin sword poking from where her hearth was. She sharply inhaled and immediately started coughing out blood. She dropped to her knees, surprised expression made it's way on her face. She didn't feel the pain anymore, she felt numb.  
Wolf-bat lifted her face and saw the first stars for the last time. 

Her eyes held no more life inside them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also please note that english is my second language and I'm not fluent.


End file.
